


One, two, three, four, five

by coldspot



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1402879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldspot/pseuds/coldspot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek performs reality checks as he and Stiles spend the night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One, two, three, four, five

Derek found Stiles’ hand in the darkness and pressed his palm against it, aligning their fingers.

_One, two, three, four, five,_ Derek counted silently. They’d been in bed for hours, making love, briefly falling asleep in each others’ arms only to wake up again to passionate kisses. Derek had a hard time believing it was real, and he occasionally checked himself by counting the fingers on Stiles’ hands. Stiles knew what he was doing – he figured it out after the third or fourth count and made fun of him for it, but Derek could tell Stiles was very pleased with himself for the fact that their lovemaking so closely matched Derek’s dreams.

Derek squeezed Stiles’ hand and Stiles weakly squeezed back, but this time he didn’t say anything. This time, Stiles was a shaky mess, letting Derek fuck him slowly under the covers. He was breathing hard, sometimes taking his air in ragged gasps, sometimes forgetting to exhale altogether. There was a thin sheen of sweat over both their bodies.

Satisfied by his reality test, Derek pulled his hand away and ran a light finger over Stiles’ neck, making him shiver, giving him goosebumps all over his body. He was so sensitized Derek was surprised he hadn’t come yet. He was holding back, wanting to stretch out the moment. Derek understood that. He appreciated how Stiles could slow down like this after a day of bouncing off the walls. It was remarkable how focused he got when Derek lied down behind him, pressed their bodies together and carefully entered him. The clouded look on Stiles’ face made it clear that the only thing on his mind was the rhythm of Derek’s hips against his ass and the feeling of his cock reaching him deep inside.

Derek glanced over at Stiles’ clenched fist. _One, two, three, four, five._

Derek pinched his nipple, and Stiles jumped slightly back, impaling himself on Derek’s cock at a new angle. The sensation made Stiles moan low and encouraged him to move his hips to meet Derek’s thrusts. Derek placed a large palm over Stiles’ hip to coordinate their movements and fucked him a little harder. Stiles gasped in appreciation and craned his neck back to kiss Derek. Derek returned the kiss, swallowing all the small gasps and whimpers Stiles made.

Derek reached around Stiles’ hips and teased a finger over his cock. Stiles moaned into his mouth and nearly bit his lip. He was hard and leaking. Derek pressed a rough thumb to the tip of Stiles’ cock, squeezing out the precum that built up there. “You’re going to come,” Derek whispered in his ear.

Stiles smiled into the pillow. “Yeah I might,” he said breathlessly.

Derek kissed his earlobe. “How do you want it?”

“Fuck me hard into the bed,” Stiles ordered without a second thought.

Derek pushed Stiles onto his stomach. He propped himself up over him and slammed his cock all the way up his ass. Stiles screamed into the pillow. He raised his hips to give Derek better access but was unable to move much at all, except maybe to spread his legs farther apart. Derek grabbed Stiles’ hips and dragged him hard onto his cock, letting Stiles get off on the friction between his body and the sheets. Stiles instinctively grabbed at the headboard of his bed and held on as Derek fucked him fast into the mattress.

Derek propped himself up by one arm and held Stiles’ hand with the other. He buried himself deep with one strong thrust and came hard. Stiles bit down onto the pillow under his face. His body shook, and his muscles clenched as he came all over his stomach. Derek pulled out and collapsed on the bed next to Stiles. He waited for the stars in his eyes to dissipate as he stared at some comic book poster on the wall. Stiles laboriously pulled himself up on his elbows and kissed Derek’s cheek. He smiled and at him and settled back down to his side. He ran his fingers over Derek’s face, behind his ear and down his neck.

_One, two, three, four, five,_ Derek counted, but he wasn’t looking back into Stiles’ eyes. He didn’t feel right. He was staring at the poster, his eyebrows furrowed.

“What is it?” Stiles whispered.

Derek frowned. “What language is that?”


End file.
